


My Big Fella

by MateaHefler



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Surprises, a bit of AU, after Winter Soldier, and a kid, before Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I expect flowers, fella." I joked.</p><p>"And chocolates." He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"And chocolates." I nodded. "Didn't I tell you that you will come back?"</p><p> </p><p>We smiled at each other, as gently as the night we first kissed. He was my star that I have gazed upon for the longest time and now it's so close but I cannot touch it anymore, yet I am still under its light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Big Fella

I was 19 when I fell in love with a soldier. My mama didn't like it, but I sure did. The name of my soldier was James Buchanan Barnes, but everyone called him Bucky. All the guys liked him and all the girls lusted for him.

Bucky had a dimple in his chin, his lips were a bit on the thin side but the lower one was plump enough that a person could imagine herself nibbling on it. His hair was brown and short and his brown eyes were twinkling merrily. He was 17 and a brave guy, too young to go to war. Well, everyone was, but Bucky told me he liked the armed forces just like his father did.

For our first date, Bucky took me dancing, later we climbed a roof (not easy when you're wearing a dress and heels, I tell you) to be closer to the stars. I remember how he looked as he gazed at the twinkling lights, that small smile quirking his lips at the corners and the shine in his dark eyes.

He was beautiful and I remember whispering his name in wonder. He slowly turned to face me, eyes softening and that smile becoming more pronounced. I can recall the twinge in my heart when I told him to kiss me.

And, oh, what a kiss it was.

Bucky's strong arms were around me, as sure and hard as the steel bars but gentle and warm. His lips were soft, warm and sweet as they moved against mine. I drank greedily from his lips, even if I drank in tiny sips. I never wanted to let go. I wanted him, I wanted Bucky so bad on that roof, hidden beneath the stars.

We parted, breathing heavily, and gazed into each other's eyes, my greens into his brown (almost black) orbs. Bucky's lips were swollen and I suspected mine were too. We were pressed against one another, his left hand buried in my curly, black hair, massaging my scalp.

"That was one hell of a kiss, doll." Bucky whispered in a way that made me tingle all over.

"Sure it was." I winked, feeling brave. "Wanna try it again, big fella?"

"You don't have to ask twice, babe."

When we finally separated, Bucky walked me home. At the doorstep, he gave me a slow, passionate kiss and bid me goodnight. My heart was all a-flutter.

***

Bucky was stationed in my town for a month. We have seen each other almost every night. Sometimes, we went dancing and I met some of his friends, sometimes we went stargazing or just for a walk, but nothing could beat us cuddling on my sofa and talking, kissing, touching...

Our time together was wonderful and I constantly feared the day Bucky would have to go. We have tried to make the best of our time together, laughing, talking, fighting, making love and creating memories.

***

On the July, 16th, 1940, Bucky told me he loves me. It was Monday and we were just relaxing at my place when he surprised me with:

"I love you, did you know that?"

"I sure hope so because I love you too." Was my only answer.

Well, when I say "only answer", I mean my only verbal answer.

***

It was July 31st when Bucky came to tell me he got his orders. He looked so sad and broken.

"I don't want to go." His voice cracked when I gathered him in my arms. "I don't want to leave you."

"You'll come back." I whispered, somehow knowing that it is the truth. "I will need my big fella around."

"I love you too, soldier."

That day was the last day Bucky and I made love.

***

"Nana, nana!" My lively seven years old great-granddaughter shouted while bouncing up and down my bed. My old bones protested against the violent motions. "Someone's at the door."

"Alright, I'm coming." I grumbled and threw the covers off.

I padded out of my bedroom after my granddaughter, Ana. I opened the door just as the bell rang and almost got a heart attack.

"You're still as beautiful as ever, Layla." The man I have thought dead whispered, smiling sadly.

"I am an old woman now," I whispered back, blinking tears out of my eyes. "No need to charm me again, big fella."

"Things happened."

"I know."

"Nana, who's that?" My little Ana queried, staring up at Bucky.

"That, my dear, is your grandma's dad." I replied, gazing into Bucky's eyes and placing my hand on her shoulder.

"But he's not old!"

"I will explain everything once we are inside, sweetie." I said, smiling at Bucky's shock. 

"Would you like to enter, big fella?"

"Yeah, doll, I would."

***

"You know, I still love you. I have never loved anyone but you." I whispered, staring at Bucky who was holding a sleeping Ana in his lap. I could see everything we have missed because of his disappearance.

"I love you too, Layla."

"I'm glad, but you should stop. You need to move on with your life. You are still young and handsome, unlike me. Go out there and find yourself a nice gal, fall in love again and start a family."

"I have all that with you."

"Bucky, I am almost a century old and I have wrinkles and grey hair to prove it!" I snapped as quietly as possible. "You are young and I do not want you to miss out again."

"I am sorry."

"There's no reason to be." I grinned. "You were always a part of our family."

"Ana looks like Rebecca, my..."

"Your little sister." I interrupted. "Our daughter's name was Rebecca and her son's James. He derived Ana from Buchanan."

"Can I come and visit?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, fella. Of course you can."

"Then I will."

"I expect flowers, fella." I joked.

"And chocolates." He smiled.

"And chocolates." I nodded. "Didn't I tell you that you will come back?"

We smiled at each other, as gently as the night we first kissed. He was my star that I have gazed upon for the longest time and now it's so close but I cannot touch it anymore, yet I am still under its light.


End file.
